It's Something About the Way you you make me feel
by xXxWOAHxdreamxBIGxXx
Summary: Bella moves to forks to meet her dad and becomes friends with Alice, and Rose who are carlisle and Esme's kids spring break is around the corner and everything is about to change.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Forks

heyy there, i am a newbie at this whole fanfic writing so please tell me what you think.

read and review

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Welcome to Forks**

I awoke to the feeling on turbulence shaking my seat. I was finally here. Forks Washington. A place where the sun don't shine and the grass is always wet…just my kind of place.

I came to live with my dad Charlie. Ever since he divorced my mom Renee, things haven't been so good for him. He spends most of his time down at the station. He is the sheriff of the Forks Police Dept. But in a town this small, there is seriously nothing for him to do except sit in his office waiting for something remotely exciting to happen. Then when he comes home at night, he treats himself with some left over Taco Bell from like two nights ago, this man needs my help.

I came to Forks to get away from the constant nagging and bossing around from my moms newly wed Phil. But on the other hand, it looks like the list just keeps getting longer, and longer.

As I drove up to the house, I couldn't help to realize that the lawn was in desperate need of a mowing and a new paint job was definitely in store. This house looked haunted.

I got out of the car and saw my dad's cruiser sitting in the driveway. I ran into the house to great my new housemate.

"Dad?" I said as I walked into the house.

"You Home?"

"Bells? IS THAT YOU?!" I heard Charlie call from the living room.

Him and that T.V. are inseparable I swear. He gets home from work and it is like BAM! Instant television. Always watching the games.

"None other then!" I called cheerfully as he got up from his recliner and gave me a hug.

"I haven't seen you since we went to California, how long ago was that?" he asked me still in unbreakable hug mode.

"Too long." I replied. I have to admit, even though Charlie lived like a slob and came off a bit over protective at times, I still missed him a lot. I don't know if it is his innocent charm or the fact that we could sit in total silence and be perfectly comfortable, or maybe it is the fact that I can take care of him and he will tell me to stop and go act like the teenager that I am supposed to be.

Unlike Phil, who wouldn't even let me pee until I was finished roofing the whole house. I swear I was going to pee on his head. But that's not Charlie, Charlie wouldn't give a damn if it took me 2 hours to go pee. As long as the job eventually got done.

"I'm so glad you're here." He said still in hyper active hug mode. It sounded like he was trying not to cry which almost made me cry.

"Yeah me too." I said while still hugging him, this had to be one of the longest hugs on the face of the earth, it went on for like another 10 minutes with nothing but complete silence. So I casually broke it off trying not to ruin the moment.

"I'm going to go unpack my bags." I said while picking up my luggage.

"Okay, you do that." Charlie said while walking back to his recliner, of course.

I ran up the stairs and tripped over my shoelace and landed into my room. Charlie didn't seem to notice the thump, after all, I got my clumsiness from him. I threw my luggage onto the floor after I regained my balance, and started to unpack my bags.

I was just about finished with my packing when I smelt something burning downstairs. I ran down the stairs almost tripping over the last two steps to fund Charlie making dinner, or trying to.

There was a can of beans in a pot of boiling water, I mean like a whole freaking can, and I saw a metal bowl filled with what looked like it used to be soup in the microwave.

"Umm….." I said while trying to find the right ting to say.

"Need some help dad?" I asked as I was walking over to turn the stove off and powering down the microwave on my way there.

"Umm… sure Bells." He sounded confused

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked still not seeing or smelling what he had done.

"Well, metal is not good for microwaves first of all." I said while taking the metal bowl out of the microwave.

"And second of all," I poured the beans out of the can.

"The beans are supposed to be out of the can when you are cooking them" I was hiding my smile trying not to embarrass him anymore then he already was.

"Oh…"he said, still sounding confused.

"Dad, why don't I make dinner tonight? It will be…gourmet. You can go watch the game while I take care of this."

"Are you sure bells? I mean it is your first night here a…" I cut him off before he started to feel guilty.

"I insist dad, I will take care of dinner," I said while leading him into the living room,

"And you will relax." I started walking back into the kitchen, making sure he wasn't following me back in. When I knew he wasn't following me, I quickly grabbed the phone and ordered 2 large pizzas, one cheese and one combo, I thought quick, easy, and yummy, it's all good.

The pizza came in less then a half an hour and we ate and talked about memories past.

We were both done, so I cleared the plates and did the dishes. When I was done I went upstairs to take a shower and get ready for bed. I looked at the clock, 9:30pm, this would be a good time to turn in I thought to myself, I have to be fully rested for school tomorrow. I changed into some pajamas brushed my hair and my teeth, walked downstairs and told Charlie goodnight.

As I lay in bed I couldn't help but think what tomorrow would be. Tomorrow, my first day as a newbie at Forks High School.

_Oh joy._

* * *

read and review!


	2. Chapter 2: Far From Ordinary

Chapter 2

**Far From Ordinary**

* * *

BUZZBUZZBUZZBUZZUBUZZ

I woke up to my alarm clock screaming at me to get up. It was the day, the reason I couldn't sleep last night, it was my first day at forks high school.

I have to admit starting the school year in march probably wasn't the best idea all the make-up work and projects on topics I have not yet learned and not knowing anyone at all.

I quickly got up, brushed my hair/teeth, and put on a pair of jeans and a navy blue t-shirt. I ate a bowl of cereal then was on my way out. I went out side and got into my '96 Honda civic with my bag and I was off.

Forks High, here I come.

I arrived at the school around 7:30, which gave me 5 minutes to get to my first class. Great my first day and I was already going to be late. I felt self conscious while walking the halls, everyone was looking at me like I had a third eye.

"That's the new girl." I heard some girl say.

I tried to block everything out, I hate being talked about. I got to my locker to get books for my next class.

"Hello." Said a girl standing behind me. I turned around to see if they were talking to me and sure enough she was. She was a tiny little thing, with perfectly messy short black hair, brown eyes, pale skin, and she was all of 5'3" tall. She looked like a pixie.

"Hi." I tried to sound as enthusiastic as I could considering I had no idea who this little pixie was and no one had talked to me all day…except for this kid Mike Newton in my Biology class. He tried to use a cheesy pick up line that was like "Are you from Tennessee? 'Cause you're the only ten I see." Ugh, pathetic.

"Never gunna happen. Just turn around bud." Was my comeback, I bet than line has worked wonders on the old ladies at the nursing home, but this kid had absolutely no game.

"My name is Alice." Said the pixie like girl who was still standing there throughout my whole little flashback moment. Holding out her hand.

"Bella." I said shaking her hand.

"What's your next class Bella?" she said with a huge smile on her face.

"Ummmm…Spanish?" I was still not used to my schedule yet.

"Cool! That's where I am going too!" She grabbed my hand as if we have been friends since we were like four and dragged me to class. We sat down in the back of the room so the teacher wouldn't see us passing notes to each other saying who we are and all that fun stuff.

"well I am 17 years old, I moved here from phoenix where I lived with my mom and her fiancé Phil, they got married and I just felt that it was my time to go live with my dad who I haven't seen in like two years." I wrote on the paper.

"Well nice to meet you Bella. Would you like to sit with me and my sister at lunch today?" she wrote down on the paper. As the new girl, who hasn't had anything but cheesy pickup lines said to her all day, I was thrilled when she asked me to sit with her and her sister Rosalie.

"Yeah okay, thanks." I wrote on the paper and smiled at her, she smiled back and just like that, I had my first friend. A beautiful, perky little friend.

Class ended and Alice and I got up.

"We sit at the table in the back corner, look for us." Alice said while walking out of the room with me. I was so exited, my first day here and I already made a friend and have somewhere to sit at lunch.

I went into the cafeteria with my lunch and looked for Alice.

"BELLA!" I heard someone call from across the cafeteria. I looked around and saw Alice waving flailing her hands around in the back corner, just where she said she would be. I started to walk to her table, and as I got closer I saw who was sitting with her, a drop dead gorgeous blonde girl, she looked like a model. Sitting next to her I saw a bulky muscular guy wearing a football jacket looking all sports illustrated. On the other side of the table there was a less muscular, but toned blonde guy, his hair was long, but crazy, just like Alice's. The last person at the table was also male, he has bronze hair which was flipped around to make it look messy and it totally worked for him, he had pale skin and was the definition of _beautiful_.

Before I knew it I was escorted to the table by Alice and we sat down and I got the whole introduction of the group.

"Bella," she pointed to the blonde supermodel, "Rosalie"

"Rosalie, Bella"

"Hello." she said

"Hi." was all I could say. It kind of sounded jumpy

"Emmett," she pointed to the muscular one "Bella, Bella, Emmett."

"Yo!" he practically screamed

"Hello." I said right after I let out a small giggle.

Alice then pointed to the blonde one, "Jasper, Bella, Bella, Jasper."

"Hi there." His accent sounded kind of southern, but it wasn't very noticeable.

"Hey." I smiled, I was starting to feel comfortable, no corny pickup lines had been said yet.

Then she pointed to the last one, the only one that mattered in my book.

"Bella, Edward, Edward, Bella."

"Hey." Was all I could say without blurting something out that didn't need to be said, knowing me I probably would have said how beautiful he was. I got it from my dad, we have this problem where when we get nervous we blurt out random things, but I have learned to control it as much as I can.

"Hey to you." He said in a voice that sent shivers down my spine. It was smooth like velvet and overall irresistible.

After that lunch went pretty good, it turns out that Emmett and Rosalie are going out, same with Jasper and Alice, and Edward, he was both totally beautiful, and totally single. That almost made my day, except for the fact that I had no chance, he was the definition of perfection, with his velvet voice, and bright green eyes, and perfect bone structure, and toned muscles. And yet here I was, totally plain, brown hair, brown eyes, thin. That's it. Nothing special about Bella.

* * *

There was only one more class in my day, gym, this is not going to be fun. I am a total klutz, which is another thing I inherited from my father, and now I was going to make a fool of myself in front of people I didn't even know yet. Fan-fricken-tastic.

What I thought was going to be bad on the other hand, just got twenty times worse. He was in my gym class, Edward was in my gym class. Now he will see me at my worst.

I got hit with the ball at least twenty times and fell on my butt like three. As soon as gym was over I sprinted to the locker room to change. When I walked out he came up to me.

"Hey."

Why was this happening? Why was Edward talking to me? I just made a complete fool of myself and I was the complete opposite of him. Whywhywhywhywhywhywhy!

"H-h-hi" I managed to get it out without saying something like "I-I-I-I-I got to go…feed a cat," and running away.

"How's the head?" he asked casually obviously referring to when I ran into a wall and hit my head.

"Oh, haha, you saw that huh?" that is embarrassing. He laughed a little and his laugh was just like his voice, but only better.

"Yeah, so how is it?" he asked when all signs of joking around were gone. Wow he was like totally serious about how I was feeling. But why would he care about how I was?

"Umm, its, good." It sounded more like a question when I said it. "How's yours?" Oh my god my little problem. He obviously didn't hit his head, he was so graceful. I bet if there was a fallen tree branch in his way and he walked into it he wouldn't trip.

"Actually, I feel a little light headed." He said while walking outside with me.

"Oh. Why is that you think." He looked kind of green, like he was about to puke.

"…I don't know, probably something I ate for lunch… I'll see you tomorrow." He ran to his car the same way some would run to a trash can when they are about to throw up.

"Umm…okay, bye." By this time I was talking to a tree. He was already out of the parking lot with his car. Damn he drives fast.

I walked over to my truck and saw Mike Newton standing next to it.

"Not again." I mumbled to myself.

"Hey Bella." Mike said while leaning on my car.

"Umm, hi." My voice sounded unenthusiastic.

"What's going on sweets?" ok, that was stupid.

"Umm. Mike?" I asked trying to hide my annoyance.

"Yeah?" his enthusiasm almost knocked me off my feet as he sprang up from leaning on my car.

"I can't get to my car with you in front of the door." I said casually

"Maybe I don't want you to get in the car." He said sounding like he was all macho.

"I see…" I was trying to think of a way to get out of here, and then I had an idea. I walked around to the passenger door, opened it and slid into the drivers' seat. I put my key in the ignition and backed out quickly causing mike to fall over onto the cement. I drove away quickly looking at Mike's astonished expression. I laughed as I drove away remembering what his face looked like, a baby who really needed to take a crap.

I got home to see that Charlie wasn't there yet, I quickly threw together some lasagna for dinner, knowing that Charlie has a thing for Italian foods, and waited for Charlie to get home. As soon as he got home, we ate dinner, and talked about my day.

"Make any friends?" Charlie asked with a mouthful of lasagna.

"Yupp, a couple actually." I said while flashing back to the images of all my new friends, Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward.

"Like who?" Charlie asked while taking another mouthful of lasagna

"You might want to slow down there buddy." I said as I watched him take yet another mouthful of lasagna.

"I want to hurry up, the game is on soon."

"Ok then. Well Alice and Rosalie Cullen, Emmett McCarty, Jasper Hale , and Edward Masen."

"Oh, nice group of kids." Charlie said as he was getting up and putting his bowl in the sink.

"Yeah, they are." I said while getting up to do the dishes. After the dishes were done, I went upstairs to take a shower and get my pajamas on, I sat in bed listening to my Mp3 for a while, and then I slowly drifted off to sleep. I hope tomorrow will be as good as today was, hopefully Mike Newton got the point.


End file.
